1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication cable used for high-speed data communication and the like, and more particularly to an improvement of a communication cable having a plurality of insulated wire pairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some communication cables are used in restricted areas such as office and commercial buildings. In general, the communication cables of this type include indoor or private cables, which are adapted mainly for the transmission of aural signals, and cables for computer networks (LAN) of speed up to 20 Mbps which are formed by twisting a plurality of insulated wire pairs together. Conventionally, the so-called crosstalk characteristic of these communication cables is improved by twisting each two adjacent insulated Wire pairs with different twist pitches or by arranging the wire pairs lest the twist pitch of one wire pair be an integral multiple of that of another, so that the crosstalk is reduced.
Recently, there has been an increasing demand for high-speed data communication of 100 Mbps or thereabout in private wiring systems for use in office and commercial buildings. For these communication cables for high-speed data communication, standard specifications are provided by the EIA/TIA568A (Electronic Industries Association/Telecommunications Industry Association, hereinafter referred to as "EIA/TIA"). For those electric wires which can be used in data transmission of speed up to 100 Mbps, in particular, Category 5 of the EIA/TIA provides standard specifications related to the minimum performance of un3acketed unit-type cables which are formed by cabling a plurality of units each including twisted insulated wire pairs.
However, these conventional communication cables, each composed of a plurality of insulated wire pairs twisted together, cannot enjoy those characteristics which are required by data communication of about 100 Mbps or more, such as high-speed data communication of 150 Mbps or thereabout in asynchronous computer networks (ATMLAN), high-frequency image communication for cable televisions (CATV), etc. In order to obtain the essential characteristics for high-speed or high-frequency data communication, a unit-type cable must be formed by cabling a plurality of communication cables which are composed of a plurality of twisted insulated wire pairs and constitute a unit each.
Thus, in the conventional method, the unit-type communication cable is manufactured by cabling the units which are each formed by simply twisting adjacent insulated wire pairs with different twist pitches. If the twist pitches of insulated wire pairs which constitute two adjacent units are equal, therefore, a satisfactory crosstalk characteristic cannot be obtained, that is, the crosstalk characteristic based on the standard specifications provided by the EIA/TIA cannot be achieved. In manufacturing the unit-type cable, Therefore, it is necessary to give consideration to the relationship between the twist pitches of insulated wire pairs which constitute each two adjacent units or each two alternate or every-third units, depending on the values of the twist pitches of the wire pairs, as well as the relationship between the twist pitches of the wire pairs in each unit.
It may be proposed, in this case, that the crosstalk characteristic should be improved by jacketing each unit to secure the insulation properties between the units, without giving consideration to the relationship between the twist pitches of the insulated wire pairs in each two adjacent units or the like. If each unit is jacketed, however, the resulting communication cable is large in diameter, heavy in weight, and not flexible enough for the purpose, and besides, entails an increase in cost.
In manufacturing unit-type communication cables, therefore, it is most advisable to take account of the twist pitches of insulated wire pairs in a plurality of units, in order to ensure a satisfactory crosstalk characteristic for high-speed data communication or high-frequency communication, without adversely affecting the favorable properties of the cables, such as thinness, lightness in weight, and good flexibility. However, conventional communication cables of this type cannot fulfill this requirement, and cannot enjoy a satisfactory crosstalk characteristic in high-speed data communication of 100 Mbps or thereabout. For the unit-type communication cables in the existing circumstances, in particular, no positive proposal has been made yet to determine the values for the combinations of twist pitches which can ensure an optimum crosstalk characteristic, even though the twist pitches of the insulated wire pairs in a plurality of units are taken into consideration.
With respect to communication cables having a plurality of insulated wire pairs, moreover, there is a proposition in the ISO/IEC-DIS 11801 (International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission, hereinafter referred to as "ISO/IEC") that a crosstalk attenuation based on the standard specifications (Category 5) of the EIA/TIA for electric wires which can be used in high-speed data communication of 100 Mbps should be given a margin which is substantially equivalent to the sum of a standard value and (6+10 log(n+1) dB (n is the number of units adjoined by a certain unit). Thus, the multiplex crosstalk characteristic, which is related to simultaneously delivered signals, is expected to be regulated more strictly.